yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis Macfield/Gallery
Official DennisMacfield full view.png Dennis face.png Dennis Concept Art.png|Dennis concept art. Dennis' face Concept Art.png|Dennis' face concept art. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Dennis.png Arc V Op 3 Dennis and Shun.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Gongenzaka Dennis and Shingo.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png Shonen Jump Dennis and yusho magazine.jpg Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 2.png Episode 43 Arc V Dennis receiving 2000 LP penalty.png Arc V Dennis Duel Disk.png Dennis and Yuya.png Dennis smiling.jpeg Dennis and Trapeze magician.png Episode 44 Yuzu and Dennis 0.png Arc V 044 Dennis VS Yuzu.png Yuzu saved by Dennis.png Episode 45 Ep45 Serena, Yuzu and Dennis.png Arc V 045 Serena VS Dennis.png Dennis depressed.png Dennis depressed 2.png Episode 46 Ep46 Dennis listening Serena and Yuzu's conversation.png Episode 47 Yuri and Dennis.png Halil, olga, yuri, dennis.png Ep47 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Episode 48 Inner Dennis.png Dennis and obelisk force.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Ep50 Yūya, Serena, Dennis and Mieru.png Arc V Ep 050.png Shun speaking with Serena.png Ep50 Dennis shocked.png Episode 52 Ep52 The victors of the tournament.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 57 Arc V Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Arc V 057 Dennis VS Gongenzaka.png Arc V Dennis vs Gongenzaka.png Episode 58 Dennis and Gongenzaka dragged.png Ep 58 Gongenzaka, Gallager and Dennis.png Shun, Gongenzaka, Dennis.png Ep 58 Dennis and Gongenzaka.png Ep 58 Dennis being interested in the Riding Duel.png Shun vs Dennis 58.png Dennis in Riding Duelist Outfit.png Arc V Dennis D-Wheel.png Arc V 058 Dennis VS Kurosaki.png Ep 58 Dennis's LP to 2400.png Ep 58 Dennis overlays Wind Sucker and Ball Rider.png Shun and Dennis 58-2.png Dennis and Blaze Falcon.png Shun vs Dennis Riding Duel.png Episode 59 Arc V Ep 059.png Gong, Shun, Dennis arrested.png Episode 60 Ep60 Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Ep60 Lancers and Commons in the boss'room.png Episode 63 Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 66 Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Episode 74 Arc V 074 Kurosaki VS Dennis.png Dennis got attacked.png Dennis 3.png Ep74 Dennis Xyz Summons Trapeze Magician.png Dennis' Xyz Monsters.png Chase 2.png Ep74 Dennis activates the effect of the Magic Tactician.png Dennis 4.png Dennis 5.png Dennis and Shun.png Arc V Ep 074.png Dennis and Antique Gears.png Dennis and Antique Gear Chaos Giant.png Dennis' true face.png Episode 75 Ep75 Dennis with 2400LP.png Ep75 Shun and Dennis.png Dennis perform.png Dennis and Ruri.png Dennis and Ruri 1.png Dennis in ruin.png Yuri and Dennis 4.png Resistance Base.png Dennis and Yuri 5.png Ruri, Dennis, Yuri.png Chase 3.png Dennis crushed.png Ep75 Dennis defeats by Shun.png Dennis injured.png Dennis and Shun 8.png Dennis and Shun 2.png Shun stopped.png Shun stopped 2.png Dennis in stretch.jpg Episode 76 Ep76 Sora and Dennis.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 112 Dennis 112-1.jpg Dennis 112-2.jpg Asuka and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 19.png Category:Image Gallery